


Daddy Dearest

by Rowaine



Series: Daddy Dearest [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Death is only the beginning, M/M, Minor character deaths we all cheer for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampires and demons aren't the only dangerous things on the Hellmouth. And just because something is classified 'human' doesn't automatically give it a soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dearest

Rating: Think this one made it well into NC17  
Warnings: My first attempt at this sort of story, so be kind! - dark and angsty per request, and multiple character deaths (only one major, the rest minor and skanky).   
Spoilers: AU S4, gonna go far out into left field just a couple of weeks after Spike takes up residence at Chateau de Harris. Did I mention AU? Yeah well, that should be AUAU = Absurdly Unlikely Alternate Universe. But hell, I had fun with it *grin*  
Summary: Vampires and demons aren't the only dangerous things on the Hellmouth. And just because something is classified 'human' doesn't automatically give it a soul.  
Author's Notes: This one's for Sharvi and Fanbot, cus their requests sorta overlapped into a plot bunny on the way home from the library.  
Sharvi : I like bad boys. Dark and angsty. How about something where Spike vamps Xander? (I tried with the angst, but dunno how well I did... think I got the dark down ok tho)  
Fanbot : What if one or all of Xander's least favorite relatives get turned and Xander gets to dust 'em?   
With much hugs to Tabaqui, who unintentionally solidified my personal perceptions with her wonderful mega-fic Changes. 

 

**Daddy Dearest**

 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Oh joy, yet another glorious night at Harris Hellton. Wonder why the whelp puts up with this. Not like he can't move out on his own, right? Even a culvert would be better than this moldy basement.   
  
#Crash#  
  
Heh, there went the other lamp. Stupid buggers gonna be fumblin round in the dark til they can mooch more cash from the boy. Speakin of... he's awfully late comin home, ain't he? Ah, there's the door now. Sneak past'em, whelp. Not the time for any o' yer bloody heroics.   
  
Aw fuck.  
  
As the sounds of 'domestic violence' escalate up on the ground floor, Spike decides to drop some of his cooperative mask. Even magically enhanced rope can't hold a truly determined master vampire, chipped or no. He may have gone to the Slayer for help, but he holds no loyalty toward that lot.  
  
Except the boy.   
  
Who spent his own hard-earned money getting the vampire enough blood to heal, when he learned how little the spare two pints a day from the watcher was doing for him. Who soaked and treated his wounds after yet another pleasant round from the slayer's 'information gathering'. Who came home worn out and hungry and more depressed by the day from multiple minimum wage jobs, just to get the shit beat out of him by his loser parents, and still managed to take care of his unwanted houseguest with more gentleness than Spike had received since his mortal years.  
  
Too slow, boy! Slip past'em and get down here 'fore they see ya....  
  
But even as he thinks the command, he realizes it's too late. The dueling drunks have a new target, and are happily engaged in another round of abuse on their only child.   
  
Making a point to only snort mentally at that thought, Spike finds himself somewhat grateful that the Harrises only had the one child. The boy's white knight complex would have killed him years ago from trying to save any siblings from this same treatment.  
  
His restrictions are gone now, coiled under the junk yard table that serves as the boy's kitchenette. Still, he isn't stupid enough to rush up the stairs. Without the means to protect himself, he knows he'll just have to wait and pray the boy has enough strength to get down the stairs.  
  
What makes the vampire's undead blood boil (figuratively) is that he doesn't hear the whelp's voice at all. Only someone with long practice at taking this much of a beating can do so without screaming his head off.   
  
Hell, demons might not be the most compassionate beings, but at least we take care of our own families. Only times I got thrashed was for discipline or sex, never just cus I was there. And they say humans have souls? Must not have met the whelp's mum and dad.  
  
#Thud#Thud#thud#  
  
Racing toward the bottom of the basement stairs, Spike quickly gathers the human into his arms and carefully carries him to the couch. He berates himself for not pulling it out into the bed earlier, but sighs and accepts what he's got to work with. Cursing under his breath, the vampire grabs his pocket knife and slices away the mangled Hawiian print shirt and too large pants - he can't afford to hurt the boy just by undressing him.  
  
A quick inventory shows multiple fractures and broken bones - must not've healed all that well from last weekend - cuts and abrasions, and the dark blackish purple of internal bleeding. That last brings the most concern; Spike knows he can set bones and lash together even the worst cuts, but internal damage is beyond him.   
  
Lifting one of the boy's eyelids, he almost jerks back in surprise - the whites are full of blood. Spike draws in a long, calming breath and forces himself to listen for the whelp's pulse and respiration. Slow and thready, the boy's heart beats arhythmically and weak. His breathing is shallow and holds that particular gurgle of fluid-filled lungs.  
  
FUCK! Got at least one punctured lung, probably both of'em. Kid's not gonna make it, even if I could get'em to hospital. Pity all that rot about vamp blood having healin properties is fake - he could really use it right now. But maybe...  
  
Two nights after being foisted off on the boy, Harris had started bringing home coolers of blood from his janitor job at the hospital. It wasn't fresh, but it was human and in sufficient quantities that Spike had begun to heal from all the various experiments done by the Initiative.   
  
He'd also felt some odd pressure at the back of his head, as if the chip was being dislodged. But that was too much to hope for, and it would hurt like a bitch to test.  
  
Still, it would be the boy's only chance now. But unlike his own turning, Spike was determined to offer the boy a choice.  
  
"Whelp, need ya to wake up for a mo'." Patting the bruised cheeks softly, he tried again. "Come on, Xander, open your eyes. Yer in bad shape, and I need to know what ta do with ya."  
  
A low groan was his only answer, but it was better than nothing.  
  
"Can ya hear me, boy?"  
  
Another groan, close to an affirmative grunt.  
  
"Stay with me for a minute, k? Yer folks did a number on ya this time. Yer not gonna make it, I don't think. Understand that, pet?"  
  
A soft whimper.  
  
"Right then. Gonna give you a chance at payback, pet. Nothin any human doctor could do ta save ya, not in time. But I can turn ya... let you wreck havok on those miserable excuses for humans upstairs, yeah?"  
  
Softer whimper, losing focus rapidly.  
  
"Xan, come on, you gotta tell me yes or no on this."  
  
The boy's lips open just a crack, enough for a mouthful of blood to bubble down his face. His vocal chords flooded, his words come out almost too garbled to understand. But Spike hears them well enough: "Do it."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It's gotten worse since graduation. Like that's any surprise. No more social workers or guidance counselors making the occassional inquiry into my family life. Heh, and the girls think I work so many part-time jobs just cus I'm a loser? Hell no, it's to keep out of the house as much as possible, while still bringing in enough money to save up and move out.  
  
Every night, I both dread and look forward to coming home. Well, going back to the basement - can't call this place 'home'. Still, there's someone waiting for me who actually seems to like my company... in an odd and very snarky sort of way.  
  
I can't believe Giles sometimes. He insists that Spike only needs a couple of pints a day, pigs blood even. Maybe for a fledge who isn't hurt, but this is no newly-risen vamp. So there goes a huge chunk of savings, but it's worth it. No one should be forced to starve, or linger over injuries, when there's an alternative. And Buffy may never read all those moldy tomes he sticks under her nose, but me and Willow have. There's a difference between the usual fledges we fight and childer.   
  
Ok, I know I have a twisted sense of humor, but this is beyond my normal. The folks are doing their worst, beating and kicking and punching for some stupid reason only they understand, and all I can think of is that repetitive tune from Laugh In - "Here come da judge, here come da judge." Huh, maybe it's better this way. At least I can't feel anything anymore. Probably won't make it this time. As if anyone's gonna miss me.  
  
  
Must've lost consciousness there... back in the basement, and Spike's hovering over me. He keeps talking, but I can barely make it out. Oh. OH. Huh. Do I want to be vamped? Not really... but then I never gave it much thought. And now's probably a bad time to weigh all the pro's and con's.  
  
He wants to turn me, help me. Offering the chance at getting even. Is it worth it? The minute I take them out, Buffy will dust me. Without an official soul, her slay-first-ask-questions-never attitude is like a death certificate. And when she finds out that Spike sired me... oh fuck it. After I'm turned, it won't make any difference.  
  
Gods, it hurts to breathe. But he's waiting, and he looks so... sad? scared maybe? Gotta get the words out...  
  
"Do it."  
  
Oh blessed blackness, thank you for welcoming me back.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Can hardly believe he said yes, but not gonna question it. First childe I've ever sired, and here I'm finally glad for all those legend and lore lessons the poof shoved down my throat. Just hope the chip lets me drain him, or he'll have a terrible time of it.  
  
Another deep (if unnecessary) breath, and Spike leans down to his future childe's throat. The heartbeat is so erratic that he can barely count the pulse, and he knows he's running out of time. Placing his lips against the boy's jugular vein, he morphs into gameface and turns up the 'vamp charm' his sire tried to teach him, hoping he can make this as painless as possible.  
  
It must be working fairly well. After the first sip of pain-filled blood, the boy's flavor changes to relief, then rapidly to hesitant arousal and a healthy dose of surprise. Heh, didn't figure the watcher'd tell'em bout that. Vampire bites don't have to hurt, the bloody fool.  
  
The chip gives off several warning bleeps, but fails to invoke the excruciating pain he's come to expect from attempting to feed. Of course, he isn't just feeding right now, nor is he causing pain. Regardless, it gives Spike some measure of hope for his situation.  
  
One of the main reasons many fledges hunt in packs is that it takes too long to drain one human by themselves. Between eight and twelve pints of blood, pulled through tiny twin holes? Unless the vamp is so messy as to rip out their victim's throat... Any moron could do the math. The blond is grateful in this instance that the two specimens of human waste upstairs seldom visit their son, granting him adequate time for his task.  
  
Task? *snort* Boy was right, a real nummy treat. Hope his flavor stays the same when he wakes up. Gonna have to teach him everything, without the whips and chains and flayed skin that Angelus was so fond of. So many plans for you, dear childe. Just you wait.  
  
Long after that first blissful sip, Spike pulls away to witness the mortal's final breath.  
  
"Xander, this is it. Last chance to say no."  
  
He watches those lovely brown eyes squint open for the briefest moment. Then his undead heart flips over when the whelp's last word is "Sire."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I don't really remember dying. Just the end of pain, and this wonderful sensation of connection with my sire. I felt every swallow of my blood being pulled out of my body, filling him and nourishing him. If I'd known how great it felt, I would've tried this sooner. At least the feeding part.  
  
Then he stopped, asked me if I was sure. I remember searching for a way to tell him with as few words as possible that *yes* I wanted this. Guess he approved of my response. Heh. So sleepy, knew without him I'd be gone for good in seconds. Then he bit his own wrist and held it to my mouth. I was so weak I couldn't suck, just had to let the blood drip inside and hope I could swallow it. That didn't last long though. After the first mouthful, I latched on with all my strength, as if I wasn't on death's doorstep, slurping that wonderful vintage as quickly as I could. Made me harder than I'd ever been before too. Huh, so that's what the watchers mean by sire/childe relations.  
  
His blood burned me in a cold fire, scorching every last molecule of mortality out of my body. Gulp after gulp, pushing magical mana through my veins, changing me into something so far from the disgusting fledges we normally find... Guess we never really saw any vampire families, the true clans of childer with powerful sires. 'Cept for Angel, Spike and Dru. Nah, can't count Dru - Angelus made her nutty on purpose. But Spike... My sire is perfect, stunning, gorgeous, and delicious! Who'd have thunk it?  
  
I don't remember being dead either... One minute I was breathing my final, then the next I was in some *other* place, sorta like a mystical holding cell. Then back in my body. I don't feel like there's a demon in me, but maybe that's because my demon *is* me. Fuck it, who cares? Time to wake up and kill the folks.  
  
My senses are so strong now! Eyesight - even without lights on I can see everything around me. Smell - first aroma, better than the finest chocolate, SIRE! I almost forget to test the rest of my senses, homing in on Spike's scent, watching him through slitted eyes. He's even more beautiful now that I can really *see* him. Oh man, I'm purring! Fuck, this is awesome.  
  
#purr#  
  
"Good mornin, childe."   
  
He stalks over to me, sleek as a panther. Leans down and strokes my hair.  
  
#Purr#  
  
"Only took ya half a day to wake. Yer gonna be so strong, pet, make me proud ya will."  
  
All this and praise too? All I did was open my eyes!  
  
#PURR#  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Ever since his heart stopped beating, I've been trying to remember everything Angelus and Darla told me bout childer versus minions. Minions I know about, made hundreds of them over the years. Never made a childe before, never even wanted to...   
  
But this boy, he took care of me when all he was supposed to do was make sure I didn't escape those bloody chains. Fed me enough to heal properly, used his own dosh when no one else took the time to find out how much I really need.  
  
Bugger it. Over and done now, just hope I did it right. Good thing he wasn't bleedin all over the floor when he fell down the stairs, cus I needed every last drop of his blood to send back at him. Heh. He's gonna be starvin when he wakes up, and lo and behold, we'll have two prime candidates for dinner upstairs! No invitation needed either.  
  
And hello, he's comin to now. Soddin hell, that's quick. Figured he'd be gone at least a day or more, but it's only been about fourteen hours. Darla once said that the faster a childe wakes, the more powerful they are. Or somethin. Didn't much listen to the dozy bint. Power-hungry cunt. Bah, too many names to call'er, and it's no fun without her here to get pissed.  
  
That's right, little one, you smell me. Mmm, listen to that purr, just from me being here. How could Angelus have ever given this up, even with his twice-damned soul?  
  
"Good mornin, childe." His eyes snap open and track my voice, the purr gets louder. Oh my darlin boy! I walk over to him, petting his long silky hair. "Only took ya half a day to wake. Yer gonna be so strong, pet, make me proud ya will."  
  
Aughta call him my little lion, his rumbling noise of contentment is so loud. Makes me want to take him, see how loud he'll be in passion. Not yet though, gotta seal the bond.  
  
"Yer parents are gone, pet. Gonna have to wait for yer first meal, but there are things ya need to know 'fore ya feed anyways." Can't stop stroking his hair, touching him. He's so responsive, rubbing his face into my hand. "Not gonna be like yer mum and dad, childe. Things are different for ya now. You'll never want for family again, not so long as I'm around."  
  
Heh, yeah, it can get louder.  
  
Don't think he realizes that he's bare-assed naked even. No matter, I'm bout to join him there. Oh lovely, his eyes bleed from brown to gold as he watches me strip. Gotta wonder how much of the human Xander Harris is left.  
  
"Come here, childe." Before I get the words out, he flies into my arms, nuzzling against my throat. Not having any o' that! Maybe later, but for now I've gotta be sire - not lover. "This'll tide ya over till the folks get home, yeah? Drink from me, lovely lion." I claw a deep line in my chest, just above my left nipple, for him to feed.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It's hard for me to concentrate on his words. As a human, his voice was at times both entrancing and annoying. But as his childe... it's my world, that and his scent. Something he says finally breaks through though - not going to be like my parents? Hah, he couldn't. Even being a soulless demon, he's gotta be better than those two. But his promise that I'll never be without family again makes me happier than I've ever felt before.  
  
I think he likes hearing me purr. I do too. More, I like purring for him. Giles needs to get closer acquainted with this sire/childe thing.  
  
Oh shit! He's taking off his clothes. Why's he taking off his clothes? Who cares?! Did I think he was gorgeous before? Perfection! #PURR!# And he wants me, wants to hold me... nothing could be better than this...  
  
Then he digs into his perfect chest and I smell.... sire's blood. I barely feel my face change before he's telling me to drink. Don't have to tell me twice, thanks Daddy! Think I'd cry if I weren't feeling so good right now. He's even got a pet name for me already.  
  
Dunno what makes me do it, but as I lap at the bloody wound I tilt my head to one side. That seems to be the right thing to do, cus he immediately latches on and pierces my neck. We must look like that snake thingy, eating its tail. Doesn't matter, nothing matters but this.  
  
Way too soon, his wound closes and I can't drag any more of that wonderful ambrosia from it. He licks my neck, and yeah it makes me shiver, then drags my face up to his. I have to wonder if my eyes are as golden as Spike's, but I guess there's no way to see for myself anymore.  
  
"Beautiful. Perfect. Sire!" Before I can stop the words, they just slip out. Guess some things don't change between human and demon.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Oh it's been too damned long since I've felt this. If sire's blood is nectar of the gods, then my childe's blood must be the very blood of those same deities. Gonna have to get us out of Sunnydale soon, make sure slayer doesn't get her hands on my lovely boy. Whether the chip's stopped working or not, can't let him get hurt.  
  
Boy's got a smart demon too, tilting his neck for me before he takes the first sip. Maybe the old Xander is still in there, more than most newly turned vamps. Wouldn't surprise me. Angelus always said that strong childer retained more of their humanity - made them smarter at stalking their prey. Yeah, he'd think of it like that, wouldn't he.  
  
Time to stop him, before we both get too high to do this right. Gotta teach him a few things before Ma and Pa Harris get home. I lick his neck til my marks close and pull away to look him in the face. But before I can say anything, he whispers words of such devotion and adoration that I have to gasp and pull him in for a kiss.  
  
My lovely, smart little lion! He meets me without fangs, gently returning the slide of lips and tongue. Such control on a newly-raised childe! I don't remember ever seeing one who could control their gameface so quickly. This deserves a reward, and it's no hardship to offer it. What is it that pop psychologists call it? Ah yeah, positive reinforcement.  
  
I slide down his body, licking and nipping his over-sensatized flesh. Just barely remember how bold every sensation was when I was first turned, but it's enough for me to try making this much less painful for him than Angelus did to me.  
  
By the time I reach his cock - fairly impressive specimen, for a barely-grown young man - it's leaking and he's breathing hard. It'll take time for his body to remember that it doesn't have to breathe anymore, but for now I'm going to enjoy those gasps and moans. His pre-cum tastes as good as his blood as I lick it from his belly, bumping the head of his erection with my chin. Gasping "Sire!" in that pleasantly surprised voice gets his balls sucked, and his purr turns into a low happy growl.  
  
I'll bet he never messed around with blokes as a mortal, same as me. Which means years of fun for us both, virgin tight no matter how often we fuck.   
  
Heh, gonna help him build up an appetite. Dinner delivered in two hours, just enough time for a couple a good rounds.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
What the hell? OH FUCK! He's got his mouth on my... OooooooooOK! Whatever you wanna do, Spike. Not gonna stop ya when it feels this good. But shouldn't I be giving *him* pleasure? He's the sire, he deserves worship, adoration, total unconditional love. And hey, I can do that!  
  
Or maybe I should just be still and let him do whatever he likes. He seems to be the man with the plan. Yep, that'll work.  
  
Can't think straight. Guess I'm not straight. Go figure. His tongue is so smooth and talented, better than anything I've ever felt before. *This* wasn't in the watcher journals either, dammit!  
  
Holy fuck, his tongue, in my ass. Who says demons can't go to heaven? He must be really pleased with me, to offer so much pleasure. And yeah, I know what's coming up, and I want it. Want him. Filling me, completing me, fucking me. Think he knows that too, with my full body shiver.  
  
Sorta wish we'd done this before... the difference between warm and cool skin woulda been... GODS!  
  
"Whatthefuck?"  
  
He chuckles around my balls before lifting his face. "Say hello to your prostate, pet. Lovely little toy, eh?"  
  
"Spike, sire...." I can barely breathe, then remember I don't have to. I'd blush if I could. "Fuck me?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bloody buggerin hell, who'd have thought the whelp could taste this good? If I'd known before I turned him, we definitely would've been too busy for him to get hurt. He's still got a faint flavor of sweat and humanity on'im, just adding to every delicious lick.  
  
I was right too - he's never done this before. But that's best, makes him want it more from me. Only me. Ever. Gonna show him how good it can be, and he'll never go elsewhere.  
  
He makes the loveliest sounds, thrashing his head on the couch. When my tongue pokes inside his tight little pucker, I swear he almost jumped a foot in the air. Heh. Only better reaction is when he first feels my finger nudging his hotspot.  
  
And that voice, full of need and love and want, begging *me* to fill him. Almost cum on the spot. Not gonna take him without slick though. I am *not* Angelus.  
  
Teenage boy's room, gotta be lube around here somewhere... He must be able to read minds, darling boy. He sticks his hand between the cushions and pulls out a well-used tube, slaps it in my hand, and spreads his legs wide for me.   
  
"Such a good boy, you are. Gonna make you feel even better, pet. My perfect childe." I hear my voice turning into that tone I once used to seduce high society debutantes back in the day, but it's without guile this time. I mean every word of it.   
  
He anticipates every move I make, raising one knee and holding onto it, scooting off the couch till his ass cheeks hang off the cushion. Gonna be busy with this one, all the praise he deserves. Don't think either of us will mind much.  
  
Spreading slick on three fingers and more around his pink rosette, I slip one back inside and wait for him to get used to it. Heh, that works pet, keep pushing your ass like that and we'll have ya ready in no time. Minutes later, he's riding everything I offer and wanting more. That I can do. Slather my cock and get in place.  
  
"Xan, you ready for me? Gonna take me in, let me make you feel good?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I know he keeps talking to me, wonderful words that seem to praise me for enjoying what he's doing to me. Can't understand why, but who am I to complain? When he asks if I'm ready, I can barely think anymore.   
  
"Please, sire. Need you now!"  
  
And maybe that's all he wanted to hear, cus he's in me and over me and surrounding me with sire scent, and everything's so GREEN (damn Mel Brooks anyways, but that's almost what it feels like).   
  
His arms brace on the back of the couch, leaving his waist open for my legs to wrap around. And that must be the right thing to do, since he growls low in his throat and starts aiming for that heavenly bundle of nerves inside me. Hell, if he keeps that up, I'm gonna cum without my dick being touched. And this is a bad thing HOW?  
  
His hips pick up speed, knocking my ass back onto the couch, and I'm so close... All I can do is hold on and enjoy, and tilt my head to one side, hoping he'll bite me again. When he does, my climax is so strong I black out, still hearing and smelling things, but I can't see for several minutes. Wish I coulda seen his face when he came.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Tight, exquisitely tight! Like a velvet vice grip, clamping down on my cock and pulling me deeper with each thrust. He's a natural at this, throwing his legs around me and using my momentum to bring us together, deeper. Won't last long, can't, and he's so very close. Then he bares his throat to me, and I'm gone, biting and sucking and feeling his muscles pull the orgasm out of my spine.  
  
Heh. Just in time too. Hear the drunks pullin in the driveway. We've got time to clean up before dinner.  
  
Cleaning should be just as much fun as getting dirty, and I'll show my boy that right now. Once he unlocks his legs. There's a good boy.  
  
"Hold yer legs up, lovely. Yeah, just like that."  
  
Lickin his cum off his chest makes his cock come to life, and that suits me. Gotta make sure every drop is off, don't I? And he's still so wide, spread open where my prick's pounded him, his tight asshole winkin at me as my cum drools out. Gotta clean that too. Heh, don't think he expected this - me sucking his ass, poking my tongue up inside him to soothe his virgin-tight muscles. Still, he seems to enjoy it.  
  
Raising my face from his crack, I grin at his glazed expression. "Touch yourself, Xan. Stroke that pretty cock while I lick yer ass."  
  
Dunno if it's the words or deed, but he groans even louder and pre-cum starts leaking from his slit. I stab my tongue back between his cheeks, hard and fast, mimicking our fucking from before. Doesn't take long before his balls draw up again, and I race to take him deep in my throat, savoring every drop of his tasty sperm.  
  
And if I'm hard again, I can wait. This is my boy's special day - his birthday as a demon, and he's gonna be my pride and joy. Already passed my expectations, he has.  
  
"Little one, when you can stand up, get yer kit on and let's have us some supper, yeah?" Grinning at him, I hold out a hand.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Back when I was dating Anya, she used to have me try all sorts of things. Rimming wasn't high on her list, but it felt pretty good the one time she did it to me. She ain't got *nothing* on my sire! After a century, Spike's got more talent than an eleven-hundred year old vengeance demon. She should hang her head in shame.  
  
When he stuck his tongue back up inside me, I thought my head would explode. And I know I swore to several gods, offering my soul or my first born. Forgetting I had neither to bargain. Don't think they minded, since he kept on pushing that pointy piece of heaven up my ass. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, he deepthroats me. Think I can happily forgo my immortal soul for him... and lose my heart to him. Hope he doesn't mind.  
  
Caught in a fog of post-orgasmic bliss, I barely hear his polite order. But he said the magic word: "Supper?"  
  
"Yes dearling. Get yerself dressed, don't wanna scare the natives with yer impressive manmeat, do we?" He's chuckling, not sure if it's at me or his own words. Doesn't matter.  
  
"They don't have the right to see. Only you, Spike." His eyes go from blue to gold faster than a blink, and his mouth is on mine again. Kissing hot and wet and I know we don't have body heat but who cares when it's still *HOT* anything's hot with him.  
  
He pulls away, and I cling to him. With a swift smack to my still-raised butt, he grins and lifts me to my feet.  
  
"Dinner now, play later. Yer a growin boy, my lovely. What sorta parent would I be not to feed ya?"  
  
And that's a huge part of what brought us here. Parents. Rotten parents who deserve some payback.  
  
I find myself returning his wicked grin. "Sire, may I ask something?"  
  
"Of course, childe." His eyes burn golden fire at me, and I hope I'm not out of line.  
  
"What is the best way to keep your victim... conscious long enough to thoroughly enjoy them?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Just when I think I can't get any happier with my childe, he goes and springs this on me. I swoop down on him, pushing my tongue inside his mouth and ravaging it. When he's panting for air again, unnecessary though it is, I pull back and lift his chin to me.  
  
"That, my brilliant boy, is an excellent question. And I think we've got two volunteers for your first lesson upstairs." Taking his hand, I lift him to his feet. He's so much more graceful now, he moves like a feline predator, all sinuous muscle and silent poise.  
  
We head up the stairs, listening at the door to determine where our playtoys are. I raise an eyebrow at him, and he immediately subvocalizes: "Mom's in the kitchen, Dad's taking a leak." I nod to him and open the door.  
  
He motions for me to enter the living room first, but I step back and softly say, "Childe, this is for you. If you have any questions, please ask. Otherwise, you are free to do whatever you like with them."  
  
His eyes sparkle and his dimples show. I don't think we've lost that much of the old Xander Harris. This should be beautiful.  
  
Moving so fast I can barely follow, he is in the kitchen, with one hand across his mother's mouth and the other holding her arms together. He waits for me to join them before addressing the bitch that whelped him.  
  
"Mom, you brought me into this world, but you never showed anything but apathy or disgust. And you never stood up for me when Dad hit me. But, since you aren't that guilty of physical abuse, I think you'll have a quick death. Child neglect is pathetic, and should always carry a death penalty."   
  
He breaks the skin on her throat quickly, losing only a drop or two of her blood. Very neat, my boy. Her struggles stop before long, and he removes his fangs. Giving me a bloody smile, he offers her to me. Sweet, sweet childe! I have to accept, if only so I won't hurt his feelings. Besides, I'm feeling a might peckish. She doesn't taste nearly as good as my boy, but I doubt anyone will ever top my childe's special flavor.  
  
With the woman's final heartbeat, we hear the toilet flush. I'm almost grateful to the rotten bastard for taking his time in the loo.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
When I take the time later, much later, I might feel bad for draining my mother. But probably not. She's the one who stood by and let that monster beat up on me all my life.   
  
But the look on my sire's face when I offered to share her... that was priceless. He makes me feel every ounce of love and pride I've always wanted, and a hundred times more. Funny how my human parents never came close to this beautiful demon.  
  
Right. Dear old dad is finally done jerking off in the bathroom. This is gonna be good. I know I don't have near the experience of my sire, but I've spent years fantasizing about this bastard's demise. And if that made me a terrible human, OH FUCKING WELL! Sorry sonuvabitch, beating on a toddler for wetting himself, breaking my wrist the first time he caught me jerking off, and thousands of other injuries. Time to have some fun.  
  
Spike must approve of the expression on my face - his own is shining brightly at me, and it makes me feel so special. Like I've brought home straight A's or something.  
  
"Hey dad," I call as he walks back toward the couch. "Got a minute?"  
  
Aww, poor Pa Harris doesn't seem to enjoy my bloody smile as much as Sire does. His loss.   
  
"Don't run, ya fuckin loser. You and me, we don't *play* together anymore. Gonna change that tonight, aren't we Pops?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV   
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Watching my childe, my wonderfully delicious lion, stalking his mortal father almost makes my heart start beating again. He's beautiful, a precious work of art, all sleek and dangerous and deadly predator toying with his prey. He's also inherited a bit o' Angelus' flair for mind games. Never thought I'd praise the poof's mental tricks, but then my boy needs to release himself from these horrible memories.  
  
Oh priceless! Xan's bound him hand and foot with dirty socks, shoving week old crunchy y-fronts in his mouth for a gag. Leading the bastard back into the loo, he lifts the seat and ties him down to the base. Interesting choice of locations, pet.  
  
Ah, I see why now... very thoughtful, he is. Straight razor, alcohol, tweezers, curling iron, all interesting methods of torture. I've always prefered the kitchen, but this has possibilities too.  
  
Oh ho! My brilliantly devious boy, you are a treasure! I can't keep myself from applauding him as my childe uses his mother's hot wax to strip his father's knackers as painfully as possible. Little drops of blood ooze through torn pores from his perinium to navel. Did I say work of art earlier? Shoulda taken pictures.  
  
"Hold a mo', luv. Lemme find a camera to preserve this picture of loveliness." He flashes me a perfectly happy smile and directs me to where the seldom-used polaroid is stored. Less than two minutes later, I've started creating keepsakes of my baby's first birthday party. Hey, no one said demons can't be sentimental.  
  
He repeats the wax job over random points, using his father's muffled screams as indicators of which areas will hurt the most. That's my boy.  
  
Leaving armpits for last, he skidaddles out of the room, returning a minute later with a green squeeze bottle. My eyebrow lifts almost to my hairline. He holds it up so I can read the label, and I laugh aloud.  
  
"RealLemon, pet?"  
  
"Yeah, between it and the alcohol, he'll hurt for hours without permenant damage."  
  
Such a smart boy!  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
There's that look on Spike's face again. I put it there, me - the Zeppo!   
  
Hmm... wonder what else I can use in the medicine cabinet to make him look at me like that some more. Oh that monkeyblood stuff, benawhatever. Burns just a little, looks like orange blood, and streaks into pretty colors when mixed with alcohol. Hey, when you get hurt as often as I do, you learn what mixes and matches.  
  
Dab, dab, dab goes the paintbrush. Yeah, so I'm humming to myself. This is more fun than I ever expected. Rotten sonuvabitch deserves every minute of it too, so I can't feel bad. Wonder why I can still feel guilt now, without a soul... Doesn't matter, will ask Sire later.  
  
"Stings, doesn't it Pops? Here's a little something to take your mind off that." I aim the lemon juice bottle at his balls and squeeze concentric circles out to his knees. He doesn't seem to like that much - his screams are sharp enough to make my ears hurt even through the gag.  
  
A couple of q-tips loaded with alcohol for painting his nipples - he had really hairy nipples, was fun pealing them bare - and he's in tears. Good. He had me crying too often, it's his turn now. Shoulda found one of mom's mister thingies, woulda been more efficient for spraying the alcohol. So yeah, guess my attention deficit is showing up. I'm getting bored.  
  
SO! Time to move along... Spike's eyes widen when he sees the look on my face, and his corresponding grin is more wicked than mine.  
  
Dad's straight razor is sorta rusty and dull, since he doesn't use it very often. Hell, I doubt he can see well enough through bloodshot eyes to do a decent job of it. Still, that makes it even better. Gonna give him a little something to remember me by. Something he shoulda done long before knocking my mom up.  
  
"Sire, would you hold this for me please?" I catch Spike's grin as he roughly takes hold of the tiny quarter pound of flesh between my human father's legs. I *so* didn't get my size from *his* side of the family. Using the flat of the razor, I trace between his balls as I explain what I'm going to do to him.  
  
"See, you always said how much you hated me, should never have had me. Should have made mom abort me. Well, there's an easy way you coulda fixed the problem. There are doctors all over the world who can do this, but me? I'm just gonna have fun." I press the tip to the saggy skin near his asshole, drawing blood and a scream. "If you cut nice and shallow, you won't bleed to death, but can remove the testicals with little trouble. How's that, sire?"  
  
Damn, I'm never gonna get tired of seeing Spike's proud new father face.  
  
"Yer doing great, m'boy. Just wonderful."  
  
Cutting little strips between his balls, I peel the skin away from his shrivelled testes. Ha, looks like they're trying to crawl back inside. I'm tempted to just push them in or puncture one, but not yet. Looking to Spike when I find a thin veiny-looking ... thing, he informs me that I've located the vas deferens. Ah, as in vasectomy? I laugh out loud, enjoying the whole-body cringe from the old man.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
It's amazing, how much human personality my boy has retained. Don't think I'll ever get tired of his honest joy in life. Or unlife now. He's a quick study too, my smart lad. I'm only acting as surgical nurse really, except for giving him technical jargon from time to time.   
  
Watching his face, the tiny lines of intense concentration, I can't help but marvel at how lucky I am to have him for my first childe. Of course, he's spoiled me for all others. How can I top this beautiful lion?  
  
We're moving on to parts removal now, and seeing Harris Sr eating his own dick is definitely worth the price of admission. He won't die from it, but he's definitely hurting. But I think my boy's forgotten something.  
  
"Xan, pet... Mind if I interrupt for a mo'?"  
  
Distractedly, he flicks the razor across a bloody nipple, neatly slicing it off. It falls into the toilet bowl with a meaty splash, adding to the random pieces of flesh and tissue that didn't make it inside the bastard's mouth.  
  
"Hmm, sorry Sire, whatcha want?" Heh, he's still got most of his mind on the task at hand. Think I'll change that.  
  
"You do realize that you can have fun with him for days if we turn him, right?"  
  
I start a mental countdown, slowly, waiting for the idea to click past his single-minded concentration. Ah ha! There it is.  
  
"You'd do that for me?" His eyes are big as saucers, as if I've offered him the keys to Fort Knox.   
  
Taking his gorey hands, I bring him into a tight embrace. "My darlin lion, I'd do that and more for you. Only takes a drop or two to create a stupid minion. He doesn't deserve anything better."  
  
The look of wonder and adoration he gives me almost has me in tears. I know he's not had an easy life, but surely Red or slayer or watcher has... No, thinking back to their treatment of him, Xander never got much approval at all. Well that changes now. MY boy!  
  
"Anything you want, childe. I'll do whatever I can to give you the whole bleedin world." No one told me that being a sire brought so much feeling with it. He's my everything... and I'm even more confused and hurt by how easily Angel left me and Dru. Unfeelin bastard.  
  
Giving me a huge, wet kiss, my boy bounces up and down in my arms. He finally realizes that he has to let me go if we're going to do this. We laugh together, making the human waste of space sob harshly.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Hmm, dad's blood tasted funny. Guess alcoholics are like that, since their liver stops filtering the blood properly after prolonged addiction. See Willow, I did learn something in high school. Or was that Al-anon? Whatever.  
  
Spike tells me we'll probably have to wait a couple of days for him to wake up, since he only got a couple of drops of vamp blood. I hope Sire will keep me occupied enough that I don't have to see my friends yet. Not until I get more control. As happy as I am now, I know they'd hate being turned, and I don't want to feed off them. Ok, maybe I wanna taste them, but not to drain... and I doubt they'd open a vein for me.  
  
He's laughing at me, but not in a bad way. I can't help it though - after so many years, I just have to clean up after myself, especially in the bathroom.   
  
When I'm done there, I find him rummaging around the kitchen. Wonder what he's done with mom's body... Don't really care, so long as it doesn't start to stink.  
  
Eventually he figures out what I coulda told him all along - there's no food in the house, just odds and ends of crap that social services delivers every so often. Like my mother would have known what to do with baking powder? *snort*  
  
So we call out for pizza and chinese, and when they arrive we've got dinner *and* dessert. Hey, I'm a growing boy! Just ask my Daddy.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Sharing delivery drivers with m'boy brought back memories from just after I was turned. Some of the only good times with Angelus, before his sire took him off to parts unknown, leaving me to take care of crazy Dru. It's different with Xan though, and he keeps me from getting too Angel-ic. Love the way he plays with words, this one.  
  
Comfortably full, we stash the leftover food in the fridge and pop in a DVD. Dunno which one, cus by the time he's sitting next to me on the couch, my attention is fixed on his luscious lips. Time for another lesson.  
  
"Childe, do you love your sire?" Sounds too formal, but it got his attention away from the TV.  
  
His eyes snap over to mine. "Of course! Sire, Spike, you're... my teacher, father, lover... everything. And it's strange how quickly it happened. Is it supposed to be like this?"  
  
Oh Xan, I wish I could answer that. "Wasn't for me and Angelus. He saved me from Dru's screw-up, but he never really wanted me. Dunno bout others though."  
  
He strokes my cheek, offering comfort - and ain't I supposed to do that for him, not the other way around? It feels too good to stop him though, so I rub my face against his palm while I recollect my thoughts.  
  
"There's lots of things you'll need to know now, and many more that're just fun. Waiting for the bastard to wake up, which would you like to cover first?"  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
For a moment, Spike looks lost, uncertain. Wish I could take that away and make everything better for him. Maybe things are getting too serious again, or else he's remembering his own first days... Damn Angelus, may he rot in the hell dimension ruled by Barny the Dinosaur fanatics.  
  
Given the choice, I think we both need a little downtime. "Fun for now, then serious stuff after the bastard wakes up." It's sorta nice, a relief, not to call that monster 'dad' anymore.  
  
His smile turns into a deviled grin, the one that promises plenty of pleasure. He's gonna have me spoiled rotten by the end of the week - not that I'll stop him! And just maybe I can return some of that. Think he needs some pampering too. All that time he spent babysitting crazy Dru, or dodging Angelus on a tear... My sire deserves better, and I'm gonna make sure he gets it.  
  
He opens his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it by pushing my tongue inside and twining it around his. He tastes so good! And at least in this, I know I'm not a novice - Anya and Cordy always bragged about how good a kisser I was, even if they were ashamed it was *me* they were with. Doesn't matter anymore. Don't need anyone but Spike.  
  
His shirt's still unbuttoned and untucked, easy access for me to lick, nibble and suck my way across his chest. Those defined abs fascinate me, and I follow their lines with fingertips while my tongue tip fucks his belly button. He keeps trying to talk, but I'm determined not to give him a chance. Now is for *him*, dammit.  
  
Hmm, jeans in the way, but not for long. I try not to rip them apart, knowing he's only got the one pair here, and this supernatural strength will take awhile to get used to. Still, I manage not to pop off any buttons or rip seams, and he lifts his hips to help me pull them off his long legs. Trying hard not to drool on him, but he'd probably take it as a compliment - and it is!  
  
Only two people have ever gone down on me. Anya (who wasn't bad, but was too selfish to really get good at it) and Spike. I think the title of Master might refer to his prowess in all things sexual. It's appropriate. I can only hope to be half as good as he is, but hell, practicing will be so much fun.  
  
Exploring with my fingertips and lips, I pay close attention to each response he gives. Where he moans, how much pressure he likes against his balls. How many licks it takes to get to the creamy center, heh. Nuzzling his perinium, I follow his example from earlier and lick along his crack. That brings out a long, low growl that makes my dick twitch. Yes Jim, we have a winner.  
  
He tastes just as good here as everywhere else... maybe a little stronger, a bit spicier. Like all the excess pheromones collected between his shapely ass cheeks. After I set up a good rhythm, fucking his ass with my tongue (and just thinking that makes me harder than ever), I start jacking him off to the same tempo. Don't think I'm ready to try swallowing his cock yet - give it a few more days and I'll forget I have a gag reflex - but I remember almost every detail of what he did to me before, and that's what I'm gonna try to give him now.  
  
Heh, he doesn't seem to object that much.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Bloody hell but he learns fast!  
  
Dru, my dark princess, you've lost your place as number one in my life and heart. This wonderful boy has given more of himself to me in the past two weeks than you did over this whole century. And he keeps surprising me.  
  
I've heard of childer that lost little of their human personalities, but I've never met any. Thank the Powers That Be, my boy is one of them. The main thing he seems to have lost is his heterosexual inhibitions. Gonna have to watch for signs of regret though. Not gonna let my darlin lion get stuck in a cycle of guilt like the poof. He'll probably want to keep being the white knight too, and that's fine as long as he doesn't put himself in too much danger. Without me there to save his gorgeous ass.  
  
Mmm... enough thinking! Can't keep my train of thought with his tongue doing such delightful things to my hole, now can I? Must remember to let him know just how wonderful he is.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
I almost lost his attention there for a minute. Can't let that happen. Maybe I'm not that experienced, but no drifting on my watch, buddy!  
  
Let's see what wiggling my tongue just *there* does... Oh nice! Loud groan and he pushes into my face. That works - no need to breathe, gotta remember. One hand's busy slowly wanking his cock, so the other needs something to do. Bet he'd like to be pinched and scratched. Heh, yep, his inner thighs are smooth as marble and so sensative. I wanna draw blood, taste that electric nectar again, but he hasn't given permission. Better just stick with raising welts. Ha! Welts from the whelp.  
  
And just maybe he'll get used to me being around and not ditch me when Dru comes back. I know he still loves her, and that's ok. Just hope he lets me stick around for the scraps. He said family, forever. Gods, please let him keep that promise! Don't think I can live - or unlive - through him leaving me. Not now. I told him that he was my everything, and that's more true than I realized. If all childer feel this way about their sires, how in hell did he and Dru handle Angel's desertion?!  
  
On that thought, I move the scratching hand to his wet, relaxed hole and insert two fingers, rubbing till I find the magic spot. My tongue's getting tired from this new game and he hasn't upped the moans lately. Oh yeah, that works... curl just a bit and *scrape* and he howls. Can move my mouth up to his heavily leaking prick now. Mmm, almost as good as sire's blood. Found my new favorite snack food. *grin*  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Another surprise, variation on the theme: thick fingers wiggle inside my ass and quickly find my prostate. Damn he's good! Can't regret turning my boy. Should tell him soon... but not till I cum. Don't wanna ruin the mood. Heh, that'd be hard to do - he's pushing all my buttons just right, following through with what I like and discarding what I don't respond to. In another few years he'll easily surpass Angelus and Dru in erotic technique. And I can't wait to brag about *that* to the poof.  
  
Oooh, right like that, pet. Yeah, chew on my foreskin, stick yer tongue in my slit. Oh my darlin lion, gonna shower you with love and gifts, whatever your dear heart desires. Show ya how much you mean to me. Anything, everything you want.  
  
Guess I started humming, cus he echoes it around my cock and that's all it takes.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He hums, I hum, the vibrations pull his cum through his cock into my waiting mouth. And my sympathetic orgasm hits me like a sledgehammer. Huh, cool. He didn't even have to touch me. Not gonna complain, was pretty fuckin amazing.  
  
I lick him clean and snuggle into his hip, resting my jaw against his thigh. His slender fingers thread through my hair, petting me - feels really nice, hope he doesn't stop anytime soon.  
  
I know we're on borrowed time now. Someone's gonna call to check up on me, or one of my bosses will call to fire me *snort*. I'm dreading talking to Willow right now... dunno how she's going to handle this. She pretty much shut everything out when Jesse got turned and dusted, and us three grew up best friends. Now she's so gungho with the slayer's helper thing that she'll probably turn me over to Buffy. *sigh*  
  
Save those worries for later, maybe after me and Spike leave Sunnydale.  
  
He stops stroking me and I look up to see what's wrong. Those beautiful blue eyes are staring holes through my head, pinning me in place like a moth to black cloth. Probably what had him occupied earlier, but he'll tell me when he's ready. Not gonna push, hate it when people do that to me.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
He's thinking awfully hard, not quite brooding but close. Hope he's not doing the guilt bit, dunno how to handle that one just yet. He's got so much warmth and humanity about him that he'll probably feel all those heavy emotions almost as strongly as he did before being turned. As long as he can love just as strong, I'll deal with the bad.  
  
Now's my best chance to tell him how happy I am to have sired him, while we're waiting on the bastard and before his friends note his absence.  
  
He's watching me watch him, and I feel myself sliding into his eyes. Could get happily lost like this, stuck forever looking at him. Yeah, I'm a sappy ponce.  
  
"Xan, luv." He doesn't lift his head, but turns to face me. "Yer something special, hope ya know that. In over a hundred years, I was never tempted to create a childe... til you. And I'll never make another, cus there couldn't be a better choice than you. My sweet childe, so perfect! Yer everything a sire could want and more."  
  
Oh shit, didn't mean to make him cry! How do I deal with this? He's not Dru, sobbin over the bloody stars being outa alignment. Only thing I can think of is takin him in my arms and holdin him til the tears pass. Must be a good choice, cus he pulls his arms around me, hanging on like I'm his only lifeline.  
  
"I used to think that I'd found my mate in Dru... We were together for so long that it just seemed natural. Can't say that anymore, pet. You've crept into my heart and pushed everyone else out." I reach down and lift his chin to mine, plant a solid kiss on his quivering lips. "Everything, anything, whatever you want I'll get it or do it or make it for you. Just name it, my lovely."  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Xander's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
How can he say that, after only a couple of days? But his eyes are so sincere... at least he believes what he's telling me. Name it? Only one thing I want...  
  
"Just you. Don't leave me behind, ever. That's all I want." And those are probably the hardest words I've ever had to say, but I can't disobey a direct request from my perfect sire.  
  
His eyes turn golden and a shiver travels down my spine. Hope I haven't pissed him off too much. My head falls down, and I know the posture is submissive, but I can't help it.  
  
"Xander, look at me now." Oh shit, Master tone. My head pops back up at once. "I'm never going to leave you, my sweet childe. Doesn't matter what all happens around us, you'll always be at my side. Not two steps behind or at my feet - unless you're giving me head." I love it when he grins - his eyes crinkle at the corners. "It's gonna take time for you to believe this, but there is noone who could ever replace you in my heart."  
  
And I must be the biggest wuss in the world, cus I'm crying again. But that's ok, since his arms are still around me and tightening again. Here is safe, home, Sire.  
  
The bastard will wake up in another day or so, and after playing with him a bit we'll dust him. Maybe wait around here til Saturday and catch Uncle Rory when he stops by for a bite. After that, I'm dragging Spike away from Sunnyhell, maybe get him to show me all his favorite tourist traps around the world. As long as he's happy and with me, who cares where we are or what we do?  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
Spike's POV  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Watching his eyes closely, I see the switch turn over when he finally accepts that he's not going to be pushed away. If it takes a century or two, I'll show him how precious he is to me, how much I love him.   
  
Funny, but Angelus never mentioned how quickly these emotional bonds settle between sire and childe. Or maybe he never felt it... he didn't feel much, other than the violent part of the spectrum.  
  
Still, I've got forever to open his eyes, and for my wonderful boy I'll happily adore him every hour of every day for eternity.


End file.
